This invention relates generally as indicated to a paint brush construction, including particularly the ferrule of the brush which assists in maintaining the brush bristles in a desired oriented position without gaps between the bristles and ferrule.
Heretofore, paint brush constructions have been provided with ferrules having inturned flanges for retaining the bristles and the block of adhesive inside the ferrule and for preventing radial outward divergence of the brush bristles in the outer periphery. Also, interlocking ridges and depressions have been provided in the ferrule located in positions where the adhesive material retaining the bristles may flow to further secure the bristle knot in the ferrule.
The brush construction of the present invention includes a modified ferrule arrangement to help orient the bristle filaments and eliminate any gaps between the ferrule and bristle.